


[podfic of] Little Wild One

by determamfidd, fuckthisimgoingtoerebor



Series: [podfics of] Sansûkh: The Appendices [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/pseuds/determamfidd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthisimgoingtoerebor/pseuds/fuckthisimgoingtoerebor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gimizh son of Bofur was named well. He is a whirlwind of imagination and trouble and mischief and mad flights of soaring fancy. His friends, the sons of Dwalin, don't exactly help with this. A day in the life of a dwarfling of Erebor.</p><p>(Let the Mountain tremble.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of] Little Wild One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Wild One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/994099) by [determamfidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/pseuds/determamfidd). 



> Part 2 of my podfics of the Appendices.  
> (short gift-fics set in the Sansûkh universe.)

**Download here** : ([x](http://www.mediafire.com/download/50p32zr77bot1eu/Little+Wild+One.mp3))

 **Listen here** : ([x](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/50p32zr77bot1eu/Little+Wild+One.mp3))

 **Length** : 29:06

 **Size** : 13.33 MB

 

 

  
 _[notanightlight](http://notanightlight.tumblr.com) is the best beta I could ever ask for._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [my tumblr](fuckthisimgoingtoerebor.tumblr.com).
> 
> The Sansûkh Masterpost can be found [here](fuckthisimgoingtoerebor.tumblr.com/ericareadssansukh) (also at my tumblr).
> 
> Kudos and reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
